


V is for Volleyball

by Xndrito (Alezandrite)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asahi stress bakes, Daichi is getting too old for this shit, F/F, Group chat, M/M, Tsukishima being his usual Saltyshima self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Xndrito
Summary: Shenanigans, Chaos, and Drama...what more can you expect from the Karasuno Team?Oh, you have no idea.(i.e. another haikyuu group chat fic)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	V is for Volleyball

Caw Caw Motherfucker

Nishinoya: GUYS!!!

Nishinoya: ASAHI STRESS BAKES!!!

Nishinoya: ISN'T THAT CUTE???

Nishinoya: (picofasahiskitchenfilledtothebrimwithcookies.jpeg)

Sugawara: That is… 

Tanaka: A FUCK TON OF COOKIES 

Tsukishima: As usual Tanaka your vocabulary is eye-opening

Tanaka: As usual Tsukishima your rudeness is eye-opening

Tsukishima: Mimicry is the greatest form of flattery

Tanaka: If I want any tips on being rude I'll call you! 

Daichi: Okay you two

Tsukishima: Stay out of this, Daichi!

Tanaka: YEAH STAY OUT OF THIS DAICHI

Sugawara has removed Tanaka and Tsukishima from the chat 

Sugawara: Alright you two go cool off 

Ennoshita: You must be so exhausted 

Sugawara: What's that supposed to mean?

Ennoshita: Looking after a team full of idiots seems exhausting 

Sugawara: I wouldn't say that 

Daichi: It is

Sugawara: DAICHI

Daichi: What?!

Nishinoya: Aaaaaaah

Nishinoya: Mom and Dad are fighting!!!

Hinata: Are you guys going to get a divorce?

Kageyama: They're not married, stupid!!!

Daichi: We're not married 

Hinata: YOU'RE NOT????

Sugawara: WE'RE NOT??? 

—

Caw Caw Motherfucker

Yachi: SOS

Daichi: What's wrong???

Nishinoya: Need some help queen?

Sugawara: WHO'S ASS DO I NEED TO KICK?!

Yachi: (picofyachiwithabrownandwhitejackrussellsleepingonherlap.jpeg)

Tanaka: It's sort of telling that Daichi and Noya are the calm ones asking what's up and Suga is out there ready to throw hands no questions asked

Tanaka: Also….

Tanaka: PUPPY

Hinata: PUPPY

Nishinoya: PUPPY 

Yamaguchi: PUPPY 

Daichi: Aww sleepy doggo

Sugawara: I didn't know you have a dog, Yachi?

Yachi: I don't actually it's Kiyoko's 

Yachi: I went over to get help on my homework and he fell asleep on my lap and now I can't move!!!

Tsukishima: Don't be an idiot just remove the dog from your lap

Hinata: GASP

Nishinoya: BLASPHEMY 

Tanaka: YOU UNCULTURED SWINE

Yamaguchi: Tsukki no

Daichi: Tsukishima...have you ever had a dog as a pet?

Sugawara: Somehow I can't picture him as a dog person

Kageyama: Of course not you actually have to be likable to own a dog

Tsukishima: Not that you would know anything about that 

Ennoshita: Here we go 

Ennoshita: @Kiyoko 

Ennoshita: Tell us more about your dog 

Kiyoko: Aww, Yachi, you got a pic of Ryunosuke sleeping?

Kiyoko: You have to send it to me!

Ennoshita: I'm sorry...WHAT?!

Tsukishima: Ah yes Ryunosuke is a perfect dogs name

Tsukishima: Don't you agree, Tanaka?

Nishinoya: KIYOKO, YOU NAMED YOUR DOG AFTER RYUU?

Daichi: Why are we so weird?

Sugawara: Kiyoko...sweetie 

Kageyama: Hmmm naming a pet after a teammate huh? 

Kageyama: Alexa, how much does a pet snake cost?

Kageyama: Also, Alexa, is a TSUKISHIMA a good name for a snake?

Daichi: KAGEYAMA NO

Hinata: WELL I THINK RYUNOSUKE IS A CUTE NAME

Kageyama: Of course you would

Hinata: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASS, SUCKY-YAMA?

Tsukishima: You are what you eat, isn't that right, your highness?

Daichi: oh my god

Yamaguchi: OH MY GOD

Sugawara: Tsukishima…

Nishinoya: TSUKISHIMA

Tanaka: TSUKISHIMA 

Ennoshita: Why are we so messy?

Asahi: I ask myself that every day I'm in this godforsaken group chat

Nishinoya: ASAHI

Ennoshita: Thank fuck we're only involved in one group chat right?

Asahi: It may be only one but it's taken so many years off my life

Hinata: Lol you guys are only in one group chat?

Kiyoko: Just so you guys know I didn't name him after Tanaka he was already named Ryunosuke why I adopted him from the shelter 

Kinoshita: You know how many nickels I would have for every person and animal that I know that have the same name?

Narita: How many?

Kinoshita: One but it's weird that it happened at all

—

Caw Caw Motherfucker

Kageyama: (picoftinyorangeyellowandwhitesnakehatchlinginkageyamaspalm.jpeg)

Kageyama: Team meet Tsukishima 

Kageyama: Tsukishima meet the team 

Nishinoya: omg omg omg 

Tanaka: OMG OMG OMG

Daichi: This why we can't have nice things

Tsukishima: tch 

Yamaguchi: Aww what a cutie!!!

Kageyama: Cuter than human Tsukishima?

Yamaguchi: Hmmm

Tanaka: HE HAS TO THINK ABOUT IT


End file.
